Under the Mountain
by EvaWilde
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield survives The Battle of Five Armies and becomes King under the Mountain and the dwarves of Erebor start a new life in their old home. One day Gandalf gets a message form Pallando the blue wizard, who has been living in Nargubraz, kingdom of Var's folk for many years. It seems that Durin's folk were not the only dwarves to battle with the powers of darkness.


**Author's note:** T_his fanfic is based mostly on the Peter Jackson trilogy, so many things are going to be different from what you might expect after reading Tolkien's books and the works of his followers. For example the dates, the ages of the heroes (i.e. in the movie only 60 years have passed since Smaug took the Lonely Mountain instead of 150, hence Thorin isn't 195 years old, he's about 110; Fili and Kili are a little under 60 and so on), the dwarvish culture and appearance, the role and properties of the Arkenstone, the history of the war between dwarves and orcs etc._  
><em>The information about the Blacklocks, the blue wizards, the dwarvish rings of power etc. is either taken from the works of the great professor and his followers or just my imagination.<em>  
><em>I hope you like it and I'd be very grateful for a review! <em>_J  
><em>

* * *

><p>Thorin felt the blade slide through the orc's body and pierce the thick ice that covered the surface of the Running river. Gripping the hilt of the elvish sword with all his might and feeling nothing but the spasming contractions of his dying enemy's muscles, the dwarf bent down as low as he could and gazed intently into the eyes of Azog the Defiler. Finally he had fulfilled his destiny. Finally the murderer of his grandfather, his father, his nephew and many other sons of Durin would meet his doom at his hands and the last thing the orc was going to see would be the eyes of his mortal enemy, filled with anger and hatred. Azog stared fixedly back at him for several moments, but soon the his eyes grew dim and Thorin saw that elusive something that is called life slip away from Azog's face. Still keeping his eyes on his defeated enemy, Thorin crawled onto the ice and got up with great effort. Even now it was difficult to believe that the menace of Azog the Defiler was gone for good this time. Suddenly Thorin felt a wave of sharp pain pierce his abdomen. He knew that his wound was fatal and that he would soon be following his arch enemy to the other side. His strength was swiftly leaving him and his breath was becoming more strained by the minute. Thorin pressed a hand to his wound and walked slowly to the edge of the precipice. He didn't want to die like Azog. He didn't want the fierce face of the cursed orc to be the last thing he was going to see in his life, and he didn't want hatred and lust for revenge to be the last feelings he would experience. He had to see the Lonely Mountain again one last time. His lost homeland that he dreamed about so often, that he was pining for the last sixty years, that he was happy to die for now. Gathering all his strength Thorin finally reached the edge of the waterfall and looked down at the valley of Dale, his vision blurred by pain and weakness. The battle was still going on. Dain and his lads were holding their own at the foot of the Lonely Mountain and it looked like the men and elves were doing just fine in the city. "Nothing to worry about. The battle will be won as soon as they learn of Azog's death" – thought Thorin and then looked up at the broken gates of Erebor. There wasn't a place in the whole world that he loved more than these dark, lifeless halls singed by dragonfire and washed with blood. Even now, when death was master of the ancient dwarf kingdom and its treasure was cursed by some unknown force Thorin's soul was aching for home. At last his strength failed him and the dwarf fell backwards never taking his eyes of the Lonely Mountain, that stood so near and yet was so far away. Never before did its dark peak covered in white gleaming snow look so beautiful!<p>

As all children of Aule Thorin wasn't afraid of death. He knew that a new life was waiting for him on the other side. A life of piece and prosperity in the magnificent halls of Mandos, where he would once again be with all his loved ones, learn crafts no living being had ever heard of and proudly watch the next generations with the other ancestors. What more could a dwarf ask for?! And yet… he desperately did not want to leave this world, so imperfect but so beautiful! Especially now when all his dreams were about to come true. Thorin's heart was bleeding with yearning to see his home again. To walk through the halls of Erebor and admire their beauty. To feel the heat of the forges on his skin, hit the anvil with a hammer and transform ore into a masterpiece of craftsmanship. To watch Balin work in his lab and practice swordsmanship with Dwalin. To sit in front of the huge fireplace in his chambers and read a book or tell Fili and Kili a story. Thorin sighed heavily as his eyes filled with tears. A new wave of sharp pain brought him out of his reverie, leaving nothing but the clear blue sky and the muffled battle sounds coming from somewhere below. Lying still on the cold ice on top of Ravenhill, Thorin felt death approaching and waited for it calmly and quietly. Looking back at his short lifetime of a little more than a hundred years, Thorin could say with satisfaction that he did everything he could and he regretted nothing. Except not being able to say goodbye to his friends and loved ones and tell them what was in his heart. Especially to two people who were very dear to him. Suddenly he heard the swift and light footsteps of one of them.  
>- Bilbo! – groaned Thorin, as he saw the hobbit running towards him.<p>

- Don't move! Don't move! Lie still! – Bilbo muttered under his breath as he fell to his knees in front of the injured dwarf. Even though he had gotten used to a lot of things after spending the last eight months in the company of dwarves, Bilbo couldn't help flinching from the sight of the deep bloody wound in Thorin's abdomen. He was nauseous but soon overcame the feeling and started to look for something to dress the wound with or at least to help stop the bleeding.  
>- I'm glad you're here – croaked Thorin trying to talk through the pain - I wish to part from you in friendship.<br>For a moment Bilbo stopped fussing with Thorin's shirt, which he was trying to use as a swab. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Thorin really saying goodbye to him?! Even though Bilbo's medical knowledge was limited to a few remedies for a headache or a runny nose he knew Thorin's wound was bad, but weren't dwarves highly enduring creatures? Didn't Oin tell him it was very hard to injure a dwarf fatally and that they usually healed quickly?  
>- You're not going anywhere, Thorin! You're going to live! – Bilbo said confidently. Somehow he knew Thorin wouldn't die.<br>- I will take back my words at the gate – Thorin continued trying to talk as quickly as he could.

Seeing how much pain and effort every word cost the dwarf, Bilbo looked at him reproachfully. He shouldn't be wasting his strength on words!  
>- You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me!<br>Bilbo couldn't help smiling. Thorin's words warmed his heart and soul. He finally saw the real Thorin Oakenshield. The stubborn, angry, hot-tempered, brave, noble and loyal dwarf with a kind and pure heart. The dwarf Bilbo grew to love and consider one of his closest friends. Bilbo wanted to say how happy he was to see that Thorin was somehow able to defeat the horrible dragon-sickness. To tell his friend he wasn't angry at all and that he would've done far more if necessary. But this was no time for such conversations! Now was the time to save his strength until they could get help!  
>Once again concentrating on Thorin's bleeding wound Bilbo was frantically trying to figure out what to do next.<p>

- I was too blind to see – Thorin smiled looking at Bilbo's worried face.  
>"Damn and blast dwarvish stubbornness! It literally runs in their blood! It won't stop no matter what you do with it! And the man is still talking!" – thought Bilbo angrily as once again he tried to stuff the fabric into the wound.<br>- I'm so sorry I've made you a part of my perils.  
>"It seems there's only one thing for it" – thought Bilbo and pressed down on Thorin's wound with all his strength. The dwarf's whole body spasmed in agony. When he saw Thorin was about to faint, Bilbo tried to make him concentrate by looking into his eyes and saying:<br>- No! I am glad to have shared in your perils. Each and every one of them.  
>As the pain subsided Thorin slowly turned his head and looked at Bilbo.<br>- That is more than any Baggins deserves! – the hobbit continued speaking honestly from the bottom of his heart.  
>- Farewell, master burglar! – Thorin smiled at his friend with the same tenderness with which he had looked at the Lonely Mountain.<p>

Bilbo sighed irritably. It looked like Thorin had made up his mind to die and wasn't going to back down until he did. How else was Bilbo supposed to explain the fact that the stubborn idiot was wasting his breath on goodbyes! If Thorin wanted to give up it was fine by him, but Bilbo sure as daylight wasn't going to let him die! He was going to show Thorin that hobbits were just as stubborn as dwarves if need be! Thorin Oakenshield was going to survive this day or his name was not Bilbo Baggins!  
>- Go back to your books. And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow – Thorin said dreamily. His bright clear blue eyes were sparkling with joy – If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place…<br>Bilbo finally lost his temper. Just as he wanted to tell Thorin to shut up, he saw the twinkling light in the dwarf's eyes slowly go out.  
>- No! No, no, no, no, no, Thorin! No, don't you dear?! – Bilbo screamed as tears filled his eyes.<br>Thorin couldn't hear him. Once again he looked at the clear blue sky as the world around him got smaller and smaller and sank into darkness. In a last flash of sunlight Thorin saw two beautiful, piercing, cheeky black eyes that seemed dark purple in firelight. Smoldering eyes that set his heart on fire and warmed his soul. Finally the world around him went black. His face stiffened and his eyes went dim.

- Thorin! Thorin, hold on!  
>Bilbo touched the dwarf's chest with his hand. It was barely moving, but he was still alive. Death had blessed him and was ready to carry him off into the unknown, but he wasn't dead yet!<br>-Thorin… See? The eagles! The eagles! The eagles are here – Bilbo whispered and pointed at one of the birds as if that might somehow help Thorin to hold on to this world.  
>- Thorin! – he groaned, desperately trying to make the dwarf hear him.<br>- Bilbo!  
>The hobbit's heart did a backflip when he heard the familiar husky voice.<br>- Gandalf! – he screamed, jumping up with joy – Over here! Quickly!  
>In a moment the wizard was kneeling before the dying dwarf.<br>- He's hurt badly! – Bilbo babbled, breathing heavily with excitement – You've come just in time… I knew someone would help us! I just knew it!  
>Taking no notice of Bilbo, Gandalf immediately began to move his hands over Thorin's face, chest and belly, while muttering something the hobbit couldn't understand. Thorin' s breath quickly became deep and even. Gandalf sighed with relief and Bilbo couldn't hold back tears of happiness as they saw the light return into the dwarf's eyes. Thorin slowly regained consciousness and gazed around in surprise, as if he couldn't believe he was still alive.<br>- Gandalf… - he whispered looking up at the smiling wizard.  
>- Don't look so surprised my dear king under the mountain! – Gandalf said answering Thorin's silent question – It was touch and go, but you're still alive.<p>

Still looking a little stunned, Thorin turned to Bilbo.  
>- You see, Thorin! I told you you weren't going anywhere. We hobbits can be just as stubborn as dwarves, you know! – Bilbo said winking cheerfully at his friend.<br>Finally Thorin smiled as his eyes filled with gratitude, love for his friends and gladness to be alive – everything he could never put well enough into words.  
>- Come on, get up – Gandalf, said standing up and holding out his hand – The battle isn't over yet.<br>Helped by Gandalf and Bilbo, Thorin stood up.  
>- The orcs have brought another army from Gundabad – the wizard continued.<br>- Even if every single orc from the north and east joins them, without the leader their army is nothing but dumb rabble – Thorin smirked scornfully – We'll be playing tag with them as soon as they hear that the Defiler finally got what he deserved.  
>Gandalf nodded his agreement.<br>Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps clattering behind. They turned around to face the enemy, but relaxed once they saw Dwalin jump onto the ice.  
>- Thorin! – Dwalin cried out with joy of seeing his king alive and well.<p>

- Dwalin! – Thorin smiled patting his best friend on the shoulder.  
>-Where's Kili? – he asked anxiously – Did you find him?<br>- No – Dwalin guiltily shook his head.  
>Meanwhile Gandalf called down one of the eagles that were soaring over Ravehhill looking for bats. The enormous bird plummeted from the sky and spread his wings just above the ground, landing in a graceful glide.<br>- Dear friend, would you be kind enough to take the king under the mountain, his friend and his prey down to the valley – said Gandalf politely, pointing at Thorin, Dwalin and Azog's body that lay nearby.  
>- I would be honored to be of service to the noble king – the eagle answered bowing his head to Thorin.<br>Thorin returned the bow and said:  
>- Dwalin, you will stay here.<br>- Are you sure this is a good idea? – Bilbo asked looking doubtful – You're still weak and Dwalin might…  
>- Dwalin will stay here, find Kili and bring him to me dead or alive – Thorin commanded.<br>Dwalin nodded. Bilbo looked at Gandalf, but the wizard remained silent. Thorin sighed and limped over to Azog's body. Taking a last look at his mortal enemy Thorin pulled out his sword and chopped the orc's head with one single blow.  
>- Finally that piece of filth got what he deserved – Dwalin smiled contentedly – Wait here, Bilbo! I won't be a minute.<br>- Oh, no! – Bilbo answered picking up Sting – We're coming with you!  
>Dwalin patted Bilbo on the shoulder and ran off into the ruins of the old watch tower. Bilbo and Gandalf followed.<br>Scratching the ice with his claws the eagle came up to Thorin who was trying to attach the orc's head to his sash. The eagle bowed down his head and the dwarf climbed up rather clumsily.  
>- Come, noble eagle. We have a present for the orcs, let us not keep them waiting – Thorin said enthusiastically.<br>The eagle screeched happily and grabbed the headless body of the orc king. One wave of the enormous strong wings and they were off the ground.

- Take that, you bugger! – Dain Ironfoot screamed, taking out yet another orc with his hammer. It's been several hours since the battle started and he was already getting tired. There were too many of the blasted creatures to begin with and now to make matters worse orc reinforcements had arrived from Durin knows where. Thorin's plan, whatever it was had better work soon or else… Rallied by Thorin his men had managed to push the orcs from the gates of Erebor, but Dain had no idea how long they could keep it up fighting against fresh orc regiments. It was however a small consolation that the men and elves were doing even worse than the dwarves were. Of course it would make the dwarves' lives a lot easier if the fairies somehow managed to break the enemy's back, but being a dwarf, Dain would rather die than be saved by an elf. And the fact that they were fighting on the same side didn't make one bit of difference. But the prospect of outdoing the elves and saving the day was extremely attractive if not too realistic. Not too realistic while Azog the Defiler was alive, that is… Delivering yet another fatal blow to some orc's head, Dain looked hopefully at Ravenhill. It was empty except for the orc banners. Neither Azog nor Thorin were to be seen. Dain sighed. He never doubted Thorin's ability to go through with his plan. His cousin was one of the best warriors Dain had ever known: strong, cunning and experienced. And definitely the best of leaders. But the Defiler was a very dangerous opponent for anyone. And chances were that this time fate wasn't on Thorin's side.

Suddenly Dain noticed an eagle take off from the top of Ravenhill and swoop down to the valley. He was undoubtedly flying towards the Lonely Mountain. As the eagle drew nearer Dain was able to distinguish a familiar figure purged on the bird's back.

- Thorin! – Dain cried triumphantly.  
>As the eagle approached the armies he screeched fiercely and happily trying to attract attention of both the dwarves and the orcs. And sure enough in a few minutes the enemies stopped fighting and looked up at the bird that was gracefully gliding above the field holding something in its claws. As the eagle flew over Dain, it unclenched its claws and the dwarf barely managed to jump clear as something heavy hit the ground with a loud thud. It was the decapitated body of Azog the Defiler. Everyone went silent. The eagle screeched triumphantly, turned around and flew between the front ranks keeping as low to the ground as he possibly could. Again Dain barely managed to jump out of the way when Thorin slid off the eagle's back and fell to the ground. As he got up, the dwarf glared at the orcs, untied his sash and threw the Defiler's head to his soldiers' feet. For a moment everyone remained still. It seemed that neither the orcs nor the dwarves could believe their eyes. But then Thorin lifted his sword above his head and cried:<br>- Du Bekar! Forward, sons of Durin!  
>The dwarves immediately came out of their stupor, picked up the ancient battle cry and rushed to attack. Bifur who was nearest to Azog's head stuck it onto his spear and lifted it high up instead of a banner. At first the orcs fought fiercely as they tried to avenge the death of their leader, but with no one in command they got confused and their morale was broken. Soon they were retreating. The dwarves who got a second wing from the sight of the running orcs began chasing their fleeing enemy to the tunnels, killing every orc they could reach.<br>News of the Defiler's death spread like fire among the orcs causing panic and confusion. Seeing their comrades' retreat from the Lonely Mountain the orcs in Dale were soon running towards the breach in the city wall. In less than an hour all their hordes were retreating to the Misty Mountains through the wormholes, followed closely by dwarves, elves and men.

- Halt! – cried Thorin as the dwarves reached the nearest wormhole – Get back all of you.  
>The dwarves slowed down and gradually stopped.<br>- What's up, cousin? – asked Dain surprised – Why're we stopping?  
>- We've spent enough of our time and energy on the scum – answered Thorin wiping the sweat off his brow – They're defeated and I'll bet you anything they won't stop running until they reach the Grey Mountains.<br>- Aye, you're right there – Dain chuckled.  
>- And I'm not going to risk the lives of our men by going into these tunnels – continued Thorin leaning on his sword – Let the elves do it.<br>- It's a pity the fun's over – Dain said smiling broadly – But you're right as usual, cousin!  
>- Back to the Mountain! – cried Thorin and turned around, but his knees suddenly gave way. He would have fallen if hadn't been for Dain, who caught him.<br>- Thorin! Are you hurt? – Ironfoot asked worriedly as he helped is cousin up.  
>- It's nothing – Thorin lied. He was still weak form the pain and bloodloss but he wasn't going to let his men see that – Just a scratch.<br>When he was sure Thorin was once again firm on his feet, Dain lifted up his hammer and shouted:  
>- Hail Thorin! Long live the king!<br>- Hail Thorin! Long live the king! – thousands of voices replied in a single mighty roar - Hail Thorin! Long live the king!  
>Thorin looked around. Everyone was cheering him by shouting, shaking their weapons above their heads and patting each other on the backs. Everyone except Balin, who was leaning on his ax and wiping tears of joy and pride from his eyes.<p> 


End file.
